


Life as he Knew it

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Series: Supernatural Beings AU [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I Tried, I don't know man just read it, I'll admit it's cliche at some parts but I think it's decent, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Plot twist type ending but not really, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf and Vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's your average kid that gets picked on by a typical bully. When mysterious Ashton comes to his rescue on multiple occasions, Luke starts to fall for him. When their romance starts, everything seems great...until it doesn't.</p><p>You can pretty much predict the conflict that will arise. Give it a read. You might not be utterly disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life as he Knew it

“Come Lucas, shake that ass.” Ryder taunted, backing the blonde into the lockers even further than before. Luke didn’t think that was even possible, but leave it to Ryder to prove him wrong.

 

“What’s wrong? Getting all shy now?” Ryder egged on, smirking in satisfaction when Luke flinched at the sultriness of his voice. Luke couldn’t help it. Ryder was rather intimidating, being the only guy so far to beat his height. The fact that he had decently sized muscles didn’t help.  
  
“J-just leave me a-alone.” Luke all but whispered, shooting his gaze downward in hopes it would make his instigator leave.

  
“Don’t tell me that you wore jeans as skinny as these,” Ryder starts, tugging at the waistband of them, making Luke whimper slightly “And weren’t trying to catch my eyes Lukey. Come on slut, shake what your momma gave you.” Ryder insisted, moving his hands lower to where they nearly groped Luke’s butt.

  
“Stop!” Luke said more shakily and loudly, trying to shove Ryder’s hands away, only to have Ryder smile wider.

  
“Good think I like them feisty.” The senior bully smirked maliciously. He then went to run his hands all over the blonde, but was abruptly stopped and the next thing Luke knew, Ryder was pressed to the lockers a few feet away from him, groaning in pain. The blonde squinted, trying to get a look at the guy who quite literally saved his butt, but his back was turned. And even if Luke couldn’t see him, he felt himself fall a little bit in love at the action itself. How big must this guy’s heart be? To save a mere sophomore from the clutches of a pervert?

“Don’t. Ever. Touch. Him. Again.” Luke’s savior growled, almost scaring Luke in the process. The voice was rough and animalistic, leaving no room for Ryder to even try and protest. Instead, the bully shrugged, muttering a “Whatever. He’s not even worth it” as he stalked off. Luke took this as his moment to thank the guy, no matter how frightening he seemed to be.

“Um, th-thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Luke said softly, cautiously making his way toward his knight in shining armor.

“Someone had to do something.” The mystery guy replied, finally turning around to face Luke. If there was one thing Luke instantly noticed about this guy, it was that he was _hot_. And despite his better judgement, Luke felt himself fall a bit more for the guy.

 

 His hair was practically golden and so curly, Luke wanted to laugh. His hair was so cute, it made Luke happy just to _look_ at it. And it was a pure blessing. To see mystery guy’s curly locks turn hair into a loving memory. His eyes were a fresh hazel, with hints of green poking at the edge of the retina ever so subtly.

 

His face however, mismatched the more joyful parts of his appearance. His jaw was hardened and his scowl still fresh. His beautiful eyes were also narrowed now that Luke really took notice of them. Overall, he screamed ‘badass’ and had this ‘don’t mess with me’ aura surrounding him.

  
“Still, thank you. It means a lot to me that you helped me out there. I don’t know when he would stop.” Luke admitted, smiling softly, hoping it would make mystery guy ease up on his attacking appearance. It seemed to work as the beautifully sculpted man cocked his head to the side, slowly easing up the narrowness in his eyes.

  
“You’re welcome.” He said simply, seeming to test out the words as though he’d never used them before. His scowl disappeared and a natural expression took over. Luke then noticed that the guy most likely had dimples because there were tiny craters forming near his kissable lips that would probably be in full bloom if a smile graced them.

  
“I-I didn’t get your name.” Luke stuttered dumbly, trying not to melt into a puddle from this guy’s sheer hotness.

  
“Ashton. You need to be more careful.” Ashton, told him, looking the faintest bit stern. It made Luke feel small, but not in a bad way. Like in a cared for way. And Luke took note of how Ashton said his name so offhandedly. Like Luke’s safety was top priority.

  
“Ashton. That’s a nice name. And uh, I uh suppose you’re right. It seems like I just have a knack for getting into trouble.” Luke responded with an awkward chuckle.

  
“Fix that. The world is a cruel, cruel place. Especially for pretty people like you.” Ashton said in utmost seriousness.

  
“P-pretty? M-me? Um, thank you.” Luke stuttered, blushing a light pink.

 

“It wasn’t a compliment. It was a fact.” Ashton corrected, clearing his throat like he was the embarrassed one. Luke flushed harder at that statement because of course Ashton wasn’t complimenting him. He could probably be with any single person in the world he wanted. Why waste his time on poor pathetic Luke?

  
“Not to say that you don’t deserve all the compliments in the world and then some.” Ashton said with another clear of his throat. “I should get back to lunch. I suggest you don’t roam the halls alone.” He said quickly, but his tone indicating it was anything but a suggestion. Luke somehow knew he wasn’t _allowed_ to walk around the halls alone anymore. Looks like he was about to give Michael the fulltime bodyguard job.

  
And that was that. Luke’s hot hero was gone before he could tell him goodbye. What a unique start to what would come to be a beautiful love story.  

 

-

 

“And then he goes ‘aye man, you literally just got served’ as he throws the risotto at the idiot.” Michael said with a burst of laughter, wiping away a nonexistent tear from his eye. “Get it? Because he’s a waiter/boxer?”

 

And it was then that Michael noticed he was being ignored. His so called friend was on the couch, pushing buttons on his controller to engage himself in their game of FIFA, but he wasn’t putting much effort or thought into it. Same could be said toward his attention to Michael’s story.

 

“Bro, you good? You’re staring at the wall above the TV like an idiot.” Michael says, finally taking notice of Luke’s dazed state.

 

…

 

Still no response.

  
“Luke?” The blue haired boy tried again, going as far as waving a hand in front of the blonde.

  
“Well it’s good that you’re not listening. Wanna have sex?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow. Luke hummed thoughtlessly, smiling dopily at whatever his thoughts were focused on.

  
“Dude, are you having like a wet daydream or something? Because I swear to god if you have an orgasm on this couch, I’ll take pictures and post them on Instagram.” Michael warns, narrowing his eyes. Luke only opened his mouth slightly and continued messily mashing buttons on the controller as his eyes were anywhere but the TV.

  
“LUKE!” Michael finally shouted, scaring the shit out of the blonde. He went tumbling to the ground, the controller smacking his quite nicely in the face.

  
“Agh what?! Twenty four! Mikey?” He asked, startled out of his wits. Michael held back from laughter at the blonde’s drunken-like response.

 

“Get a grip Lucas.” the blue haired boy said instead, helping the clumsy beanstalk up.

  
“What was the point of making me have a mild concussion?” Luke asks as he settles back into the couch, rubbing his now throbbing head.

  
“You were so out of it, I’m contemplating the possibility that you were briefly in a dimensional paradigm shift.” Michael snorted. Luke made a ‘wtf’ face at that because honestly-

 

“What the fuck Mikey?”

  
“I’m a unicorn.” Michael said seriously, blinking.

  
“Are you fucking high again? Ugh, whatever. I wasn’t even out of it.” Luke grumbled, shoving Michael for his antics.

  
“You so were out of it. So who is she? Is it Aleisha? Because I think I saw you eyeing her that one time.” Michael guesses, making Luke blush. Had his thoughts of Ashton really been that distracting?

  
“It’s not a girl…” Luke says shyly, smiling like a lovesick fool.

 

“Aw, no Luke. NO no nooooo.” Michael whined babyishly. “You turn into such a girl when you get a guy crush.” He grumbles bitterly.

 

“That’s not true!” Luke gasps in protest, appalled that Michael pulled the ‘girl’ card.

  
“You’re already doing it. You’re like a pathetic school boy with a hopeless crush.” Michael says with an eye roll. Luke frowns at that because Michael has a point. Ashton would never like a nobody like him. The guy was the definition of ‘perfect’ while Luke barely fit ‘subpar’.

  
“So who is it?” Michael asked because of course he was interested in the guy that captured Luke’s heart.

  
“Ashton.” Luke sighed lovingly, shrinking when Michael made a noise of disgust.

  
“Wait. I think I know him. Is he the senior with the Ramen noodle looking hair?” Michael asked, looking up in thought. Luke huffed in annoyance at that because Ramen noodles did no justice to Ashton’s Greek-god like hair.

  
“Yes. But don’t say that. His hair is heavenly. And so is he. He got Ryder off my back today.” Luke sighed, lost in a dream.

 

“That idiot’s been bothering you again?” Michael asked with a frown. Luke nodded, thoughts finally leaving Ashton for a split second. “Well I guess Ashton seems cool then. For helping you”

 

And there came the thoughts again. How hot Ashton was. How nice he was to help Luke in his hour of need.

  
“Why don’t you go for it? He’s single and sources tell me he’s gay as hell. You’ve got as good a chance as any.” Michael shrugs, filling Luke’s heart with love and butterflies.

  
“Okay.” Luke says, smiling determinately. “Okay, maybe I will.”

 

-

 

It was a whole bloody week before Luke saw Ashton again. The senior was standing at a locker, seemingly waiting for someone. In Luke’s opinion, it was the perfect time to make his move. Ashton was alone and the hallway was nearly empty, save for two AV club members.

  
“H-hi.” He greets once he’s about three feet from Ashton. The senior looks up instantly at the voice despite it not being loud in the slightest. His guarded look goes away when he sees that it’s only Luke and not some threat. He nods in response, same neutral look from the first time Luke met him plastered on his handsome features.

  
“You’re alone.” Ashton comments, not sounding pleased.

 

“Yeah, um. I’m working on that. I wanted to ask you something.” Luke says bashfully, shuffling his feet and working up the nerve to do as planned.

  
“Go ahead. I have a minute or two to spare.” Ashton said in a tone that was burning on the edge of interested and maybe amused? Luke didn’t know Ashton too well, but he did notice that the boy wasn’t the heaviest expresser of his emotions.

  
“I was just kind of ya know, uh wondering. Like wondering if you uh, maybe wanted to-like if you’re not busy or anything-like it’s cool if you are but like if you aren’t, maybe if you wanted to go on a-um what I’m really saying here is that I was hoping I could maybe take you on a date?” Luke stuttered heavily, blushing something fierce as he looked at Ashton’s feet rather than his face. He didn’t want to see the possible disgust on Ashton’s face at his lame way of asking.

 

“What’s your name again?” Ashton asked, scratching his head in confusion. Luke felt all hope escape as embarrassment flooded in its place. Ashton didn’t even know his name. And why would he? He never told the guy.

 

“M-my name is-

  
“Luke. Yeah, I knew. I was just messing with you.” Ashton said, smiling for the first time in Luke’s presence, leaving the blonde to admire his popping dimples. Hope again soared in Luke’s chest. Ashton had a rather scary sense of humor, but as long as he wasn’t rejecting Luke, the blonde could deal with it. He didn’t even think to ask how Ashton knew his name.

  
“So is that a yes?” Luke asked, eyes glimmering in anticipation.

 

“No.” Came Ashton’s crisp and sharp answer, stabbing through Luke’s heart like goddamn ancient katana. Luke’s face paled (though not quite as much as Michael) and his hopes were crushed. It was his own fault for thinking that a senior like Ashton would want to be seen with a stupid sophomore that couldn’t handle himself in hallways. He was just building up to the blow earlier.

  
“O-oh. That’s fine. I’m sorry for bothering you.” Luke whispered, but that didn’t stop his voice from cracking. He went to walk away, but he felt a hand that just _had_ to be Ashton’s, grab his own and turn him around. Shocked, Luke widened his eyes in confusion, begging and pleading with his body not to betray him and spill tears in front of the heartthrob.

  
“You mistake my word. I mean to say no that I don’t want you to take me on a date. _I_ want to take _you_ out instead.” Ashton corrects neutrally, but Luke could decipher that it was a guilty tone. Luke almost jumped in joy at those words because that meant Ashton wasn’t rejecting him!

 

“Are you serious?!” Luke cries out, all shyness gone for the time being. Ashton seemed surprised at the shift in attitude, but nodded slowly.

  
“You gave me a heart attack. I thought I scared you off!” Luke laughed, shoving Ashton’s arm playfully. He totally didn’t blush at Ashton’s arm muscle. _Didn’t_.

  
“I’m not scared of anything and your heart seems to be perfectly fine.” Ashton said, clearing his throat. Luke noted that he only did that when slightly embarrassed.

  
“So…does this mean you like me?” Luke asked hopefully, biting his lip ring as a source of comfort.

  
“No.” Ashton spoke sharply again, scaring Luke for a second before he waited for Ashton to explain.

  
“This means I like you.” Ashton finished, crushing Luke into probably the warmest hug he’s ever experienced. Ashton’s body heat was the perfect temperature and it made Luke’s chills go away instantly.

  
“I love your hugs already.” Luke giggled, smiling brightly when Ashton cracked the biggest smile in his presence so far.

  
“Ashton?” a voice cut in, sounding surprised. Ashton pulled away from Luke so quickly, shivers racked up the blonde’s body from the contrast in temperature, making him frown. The person who interrupted them turned out to a rather fit, tan lad with slick black hair.

  
“Calum. This is my-Luke. Luke this is my friend, Calum.” Ashton said, seeming slightly disgruntled.

  
“Hey Ashton’s Luke.” Calum joked, reaching a hand out for Luke to shake. The blonde smiled small at the joke and accepted the gesture, letting go when Ashton cleared his throat.

  
“Jealous much?” Calum snorted, attempting to give Ashton a noogie, but failed when faced with Ashton’s death glare.

  
“Shut up.” The senior growled again and Luke started to wonder if Ashton had anger problems.

  
“Look, cool it. You need to let the dog stuff rest when we’re here.” Calum said with a roll of his chocolate brown eyes. Ashton then shot him a certain look that Luke assumed he wasn’t supposed to see before Calum widened his eyes in understanding.

  
“Anyways, nice to meet you Luke, but Ashton and I really should be going.” Calum chuckled nervously, grabbing Ashton’s hand and rushing out of there.

  
“What about our date?” Luke asked in defeat, seeing that Calum and Ashton were already halfway across the hallway. So much for romance.

  
“He’ll text you!” Calum called, surprising Luke. He didn’t even say it that loud. How could Calum have possibly heard him? Luke shrugged and went to meet Michael at his own locker.

 

“I take it that the asking out went well?” Michael muses, noticing Luke’s happier than usual attitude when he showed up.

  
“Yes! He likes me Mikey!” Luke exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little girl.

  
“Yeah yeah, great. Stop moving around so much, yeah?” Michael says almost desperately, confusing Luke.

  
“You okay man? You seem kinda outta it.” Luke notes, looking concerned.

  
“It’s all good. Just a bank thing. I actually have to get there soon so let’s leave this hellhole already.” Michael insists, dragging Luke along with him outside.

 

“Oooh can I come to the bank with you? I don’t want to go home yet. It’s boring and I’ve never actually been inside a bank before.” Luke says hopefully, looking at Michael’s pale face with puppy eyes. He even went as far as to hug Michael in attempts to win him over from cuteness. Michael looks like he’s about to give in, but then he shakes his head, grabbing Luke’s shoulders and pushing him away lightly.

  
“Not today Luke. I’ll hang out with you tomorrow, I promise. But right now I really got to take care of this d-debt.” Michael says in a slightly strained sounding voice, rushing off once they’re outside. Luke frowned at the mention of Michael’s debt. The junior was always flitting about anxiously because he was on the poorer side. It made Luke wish there was something he could do to help him.

  
“Great. Now I’m all alone.” Luke pouts to himself, sighing. “Might as well get home.” He says aloud, grabbing the straps to his backpack and moving to head home. Before he can walk two steps, a strong hand grabs his arm harshly. Luke’s face fell instantly as the hands weren’t familiar in a comforting way.

  
“Looks like pale face isn’t here to babysit you anymore, eh Lukey?” Ryder sneered, yanking Luke toward him. The blonde’s heartrate instantly went up and he struggled in Ryder’s vice grip as violently as he could, only succeeding in amusing Ryder.

  
“Just leave me alone! I didn’t do anything to you.” Luke pleaded, making a sad face. Maybe it would win Ryder over. Sadly, life was a cruel bitch. So was Ryder.

  
“Oh babe, but you don’t know _what_ I’m about to do to _you_.” Ryder said huskily into Luke’s ear, making him shiver in disgust.

  
“S-stop.” Luke demanded weakly, still struggling in Ryder’s hold.

  
“Beg babe. It only makes this hotter.” Ryder smirks, snaking the hand that wasn’t holding Luke’s arm under the blonde’s shirt. Luke whimpered pathetically, tears now freely streaming down his cheeks as Ryder rubbed his hand all around the expanse of Luke’s flesh under the clothing. No one was here to save him this time and he didn’t know what to do.

  
“P-please l-leave me a-alone. I-I’ll do anything.” Luke sobbed, tears clouding his vision.

  
“Anything?” Ryder asked, obviously enjoying watching Luke look so helpless. Luke nodded, desperate for Ryder to leave him alone.

  
“Kiss me.” Ryder said viciously, smirk widening when Luke gasped and placed his hand over his mouth. “Don’t be a pussy. Just one kiss.” Ryder encouraged, yanking Luke even closer to him, making the blonde whimper once more. Right when Luke was about to give in to Ryder’s sick fantasies, the senior was pushed away and sent slamming to the concrete.

  
“A-Ashton?” Luke asked hoarsely, smiling in relief. However Ashton didn’t even acknowledge Luke. He went straight to where he pushed Ryder and hovered over him, death glare set on his features.

  
“What the fuck did I say last time I saw you near Luke?!” Ashton asked, picking Ryder up by his shirt collar. Ryder actually looked scared.

  
“Hey man chill. I wasn’t doing anything he didn’t want.” Ryder lied stupidly. That only made Ashton angrier and Luke heard him honest to god growl. Like an actual _growl_. That couldn’t be normal.

  
“What the fuck _are_ you?” Ryder asked, terrified when looking right at Ashton.

  
“I’m going to beat the shit out of you.” Ashton replied, eyes darkening as he slammed Ryder’s head on the concrete, making blood pour out. Luke then felt nauseous and knew he had to intervene.

  
“Ashton stop! He’s hurt!” The blonde cried out, yanking Ashton by his arm. Luke dropped his jaw when he saw that Ashton’s eyes were a ring of white only the faintest trace of a faded hazel to be found. Luke went limp and dropped Ashton’s arm. And for the first time, Luke saw Ashton look worried.

  
“Y-your e-eyes…” Luke breathed, stepping back.

  
“Please don’t be afraid of me. I’m never going to hurt you.” Ashton said, eyes suddenly back to their normal alluring shade of hazel with green. Luke couldn’t find in himself to admire it right now however. He was too lost.

  
“This is _not_ normal.” Luke enunciated, more to himself than anything.

  
“It is. It is. It _is_ Luke.” Ashton tried, stern features softened into something pleading. Ryder’s groans of pain were heard in the background, but Luke had enough of life for the time being. He quickly started on his way home, aware that Ashton’s footsteps were clacking along with him.

  
“Stop f-following me.” Luke spat, cursing himself for stuttering.

 

“Luke please just hear me out.” Ashton tried, reaching for Luke, but the blonde saw it coming and yanked his arm out of reach, wincing in pain. There were no doubt bruises where Ryder had grabbed him.

  
“Luke, you’re hurt. I’ve never harmed you before. I’m not planning on starting anytime soon. Please let me help you.” Ashton said desperately still.   

  
“You almost killed Ryder!” Luke cried out, facing reality. Whatever Ashton was, he wasn’t human. There was no way. Sure, he was exaggerating in his mind, but that action just wasn’t humane.

  
“I’m sorry?” Ashton questioned, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

  
“What’s wrong with you?” Luke asked, sighing in sadness.

  
“I-I have anger issues. I’m taking anger management. You help me deal with it. You don’t know it, but you do.” Ashton blurts as desperately as he could.

  
“I’ve only known you a week. Hardly at that.” Luke points out, crossing his arms and quickly uncrossing them when that brings him pain.

  
“Your smile could light up a room. You don’t know what you’re capable of.  Whether someone’s known you a day or a year.” Ashton admits. Luke’s heart races at those words and he forces himself to finally stop walking.

 

“You help me without realizing it.” Ashton says, locking gazes with Luke. And at once, Luke’s anger started to fade as those hazel pools of dreaminess locked with his narrowed eyes.

  
“You should really learn to not get so angry.” Luke informs him, easing up on the strict mother part of his mood.

  
“I know. And you should learn not to walk around alone. What if I’m not there to stop that idiot next time?” Ashton asks worriedly, slowly moving closer to Luke. He sighs in relief when Luke doesn’t pull away this time. The senior gently takes Luke’s arm in his hands and rolls the sleeve up carefully. He notices Luke wince in pain and apologizes softly before revealing grossly dark purple and blue fingerprints on the starkly contrasting white flesh.

 

“I want to kill him.” Ashton murmurs, but regrets it when Luke shakes his head. “Not literally.” He adds in.

 

“I won’t let him hurt you again. I’m promising you that.” Ashton swears, pressing feather light kisses all over the nasty bruises, making Luke feel warm all over.

  
“I forgive you.” Luke says gently, looking into Ashton’s eyes, forgetting all about Ashton’s eyes changing color for some reason.

 

“And thank you.” He adds, smiling shyly as Ashton did the same, only boldly.

  
“You’re welcome.” Ashton replies, pressing one final kiss to Luke’s cheek. “You should get on home now. It’s getting late.”

  
“It’s only 4:00.” Luke snorts.

  
“And look what happened already. Let me walk you the rest of the way.” Ashton points out, walking next to Luke. The blonde didn’t protest that notion and even linked their hands together a few minutes later. Ashton didn’t say anything, though he squeezed Luke’s hand for reassurance and Luke felt butterflies flutter all around his tummy at the action. 

 

-

 

“Mikey shut up! He’s coming this way!” Luke whisper shouted, shooting Ashton an awkward smile as he walked his and Michael’s way.

  
“Oh my, isn’t he dreamy?” Michael mocked sarcastically, snorting when Luke elbowed him with another sharp “Mikey!” as his cheeks flooded pink.

  
“Hey Luke. Luke’s friend.” Ashton nodded, acknowledging Michael.

  
“Name’s Michael Clifford. I’m sort of like Luke’s older brother so if you hurt him, I’ll basically kill you.” Michael shrugged, ignoring Luke’s claim of already having two older brothers to take care of him.

  
“I’d never hurt Luke.” Ashton said rather defensively, looking genuinely offended that Michael suggested such a thing.

  
“Yeah, lay off Mikey.” Luke grumbled, giving his friend warning looks.

  
“Alright alright. I’ll leave. Just don’t fuck in the hallway, you know what I’m saying?” Michael says, escaping Luke’s second attempt to elbow him.

  
“I’m sorry about him. He can be a bit…much.” Luke sighed, looking worried of Ashton’s reaction. To his relief, Ashton looked amused.

 

“I find it comforting that you have a friend that values your safety.” Ashton said, shoving his hands in his pocket causally.

 

“Yeah, Mikey’s a real good mate. He’s been around since middle school so he kind of has to be.” Luke said easily, feeling tingly at Ashton’s presence. He was crushing big time.

  
“So you’re not still mad about the other day?” Ashton asked carefully, like he was analyzing for something.

  
“Um, no? What happened the other day?” Luke asks, confused. Ashton similes wide, seeming satisfied with that answer.

  
“Nothing, sorry. I was just lost in thought. So are you looking forward to our date tonight?” He asks instead and although Luke wanted to question further about whatever the other day was. One charming grin and glance into the elder’s eyes was enough to distract Luke to nodding eagerly.

  
“I can’t wait.” The blonde admitted, looking down bashfully.

 

“That’s great to hear because neither can I. I certainly hope it’ll be an evening for you to remember. Pleasantly at that.” Ashton says sweetly, taking Luke’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. That triggered a blushing storm up in Luke immediately and he smiled lovingly. Maybe he was starting to fall too fast, but he didn’t care.

  
“I’m sure it will be. If it’s with you.” Luke says softly, feeling shy again. Ashton forced him to look up by moving his chin and he smiled encouragingly.

  
“Don’t hide your beauty. Let people enjoy what life gave them to see.” Ashton insists, finally releasing Luke’s hand. The blonde sophomore gulped and before he could deny that he was the slightest bit beautiful, Ashton was walking away. Luke was left to wait until school would end so they could get to the date part already. If he was lucky, he’d get to kiss Ashton tonight. And maybe more…

 

…

 

“Luke, the bell rang like three minutes ago.” Kelsey, one of his classmates said, waving a hand in front of him. Holy shit. Did he seriously blur through the entire day? It must be nerves. It’s been a while since he’s been on a first date.

  
“Wait, then why’d you stay behind?” Luke asked, lost. Kelsey shrugged, seemingly embarrassed.

 

“I didn’t need to go home right away and it was kind of interesting to see you looking all love crazy. I don’t mean to pry too much, but is it a girl?” She asked, looking ready to gush in happiness that Luke finally found someone.

  
“No Kelsey. No girl.” Luke said truthfully. Kelsey’s eyes widened at this news and she squealed a bit in sheer joy. Luke physically flinched in his seat because he wasn’t expecting that.

  
“OMG OMG OMG. Don’t tell me the rumors are true! It’s that senior boy isn’t it? Isn’t it?!” Kelsey said, eyes sparkling. Luke flushed up, wondering where she figured that.

  
“W-what are you talking about?” He sputtered, not confirming anything.

  
“Oh my JESUS it’s true! It’s that Ashton kid. The really mysterious one. Oh Luke, everyone’s talking about it!” Kelsey cheered, hugging him. Luke, confused, hugged her back awkwardly until she pulled away.

 

“Y-yeah it’s him. But why is that going around?” Luke asked, not really keen on his love life being so public.

  
“God Luke. Don’t be daft. You don’t just get saved from Ryder and not have people speculate. He's like your knight in shining armor! That’s so fucking romantic!” Kelsey rambled on. Luke whined at that. Everyone knew he was pathetic enough to not handle a little bullying?

 

“Oh but don’t worry Luke. We’re all on your side. Ryder’s a filthy pervert.” Kelsey retorted in disgust.

  
“Right…uh, thanks?” Luke said, ever the awkward child.

  
“No problem. Have a good weekend and tell me everything on Monday!” Kelsey called, rushing out and typing away frantically on her phone. Luke sighed in defeat. If people didn’t know about him and Ashton yet, then they definitely were about to find out. Kelsey was one of the popular girls and no doubt had like 1,000 Twitter followers.

 

As the blonde walked outside, prepared to be on his way home, he was stopped by an unwelcoming familiar face.

  
“Stay back man! I l-learned self-defense over the week!” He yelled unsurely at Ryder who came at him with his hands up.

  
“Relax Luke. I’m not here to hurt you.” Ryder says, stopped a solid five feet away from him. Luke however wasn’t too convinced just yet.

  
“Yeah right. And I’m straight.” Luke snorted, keeping his guard up.

  
“Look, you have every right not to trust me, but I just came to say sorry okay?” Ryder sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

  
“You’re…sorry?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

  
“Yes. Yes I’m sorry man. I won’t bother you anymore.” Ryder grumbled. Luke eased his tense stance, but maintained distance, giving Ryder a onceover. He seemed sincere enough. Luke did have to wonder why Ryder apologized when he hadn’t bothered him lately. He simply shrugged, accepting that Ryder turned a new leaf.

  
“Okay. I forgive you. I think.” Luke said, sounding quite like a child who wasn’t sure if trust should be given.

  
“Right. So bye then.” Ryder said, running away with a fearful look on his face. Confused at the behavioral shift, Luke turned around to see the source of Ryder’s fear and saw Ashton coming up.

  
“Hey, did he apologize?” Ashton asked curiously, but there was a hint of knowing in his tone.

  
“Yeah he did actually. How did you know that?” Luke asked.

  
“Lucky guess.” Ashton shrugged, grabbing Luke’s hand. “Ready to go?” He asked.

  
“I thought we weren’t going until later.” Luke says, eyebrows furrowed. He openly welcomed the butterflies that came when their hands entwined.

  
“We were. But we’re both here so why not start early?” Ashton suggested.

  
“But I’m not even properly dressed.” Luke protested, looking at his measly black skinny jeans and Nirvana T-shirt.

  
“I think you look perfect.” Ashton breathed, smiling truthfully.

  
“Oh! Okay. I don’t mind th-then.” Luke said shyly, letting Ashton lead him to his car. He couldn’t believe he was going on a date with someone who could already _drive_. And someone who thought he was _perfect_.

 

“After you.” Ashton said kindly, opening the passenger side for Luke to get inside. Luke smiled gratefully and hurriedly sat, watching as Ashton walked to his side and started up the car.

  
“So your car is pretty messy.” Luke commented, noticing the wads of paper and endless burger wrappers littered across the floor in the front and back.

  
“What can I say, I’m a guy.” Ashton giggled, driving along. Luke rolled his eyes at that because-

 

“I’m a guy too Ash. I wouldn’t leave…is this from Whataburger?” Luke asked, holding up the orange and white bag. When Ashton wasn’t looking, Luke peeked in the bag and noticed that the meat part was gone, but the buns remained.

  
“Did you just call me Ash?” Ashton asked, sounding fond. Luke, ever the oblivious little celery stick simply blushed and looked away.

  
“You’re avoiding the subject.” He mumbled in response. “Why do you eat so many burgers?” Luke questioned, seeing KFC, Mcdonalds, and Burger King Bags everywhere. All of them were also containing buns. Meat still gone.

  
“Well what can I say man? I like beef and my mom’s burgers aren’t that great.” Ashton shrugs.

  
“You’re telling me that your mom’s burgers aren’t as good as Carl’s Jr.?” Luke asks in disbelief, scanning the various brands.

  
“Not everyone is gifted to be a good cook.” Ashton says wisely, pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

  
“Ash, this place looks expensive. Why don’t we just go to,” He stops to point at the KFC bag with a devilish smile.

 

“Don’t worry about all that baby. Let’s just have fun, yeah?” Ashton says, getting out of the car. That left Luke with no choice but to follow after and ask-

  
“Did you call me baby?”

  
“I dunno Luke. Did you call me Ash?” The elder teases, giggling when Luke looked caught off guard.

“I liked it.” Luke piped up, shutting his eyes and halting in his footsteps. He soon felt a hand take his and lips brush over them.

“I like it when you call me Ash too. A lot.” Ashton reveals, urging Luke to open his eyes. He does so and smiles more comfortably as he’s led inside the restaurant.

“Does this suit your fancy?” Ashton asks as they’re seated. Luke looked around at the place that seems to cost more than his house and possibly every other one in his street and really soaks it all in.

 

“This is insane Ashton. You didn’t need to bring me someplace so fancy. I would’ve had fun if we just grabbed some nachos and hit the park or something.” Luke said earnestly.

  
“You don’t like it.” Ashton says, letting Luke’s hand go and frowning. Before Luke can tell him he’s got it all wrong, Ashton goes into a mini rant, but thankfully he’s not too loud.

  
“I knew this was a stupid idea. I should’ve listened to Calum. I don’t know how to do relationships and I’ve ruined everything before it could even really start and I really like you so this sucks-

 

“Ashton!” Luke yelled, having said his name three times already. The elder boy blinked in surprise before he waited for Luke to continue.

 

“You didn’t ruin anything. I just feel spoiled by you bringing me here. Don’t take that the wrong way. I love it. I just don’t feel like I deserved it.” Luke explained better, reaching for Ashton’s hand again. It had admittedly felt unwelcomingly cold without it. Ashton slowly entwined their hands and let out a small smile.

  
“Baby, you deserve the world and then some. Since I can’t give you the world, I’ll do what I can. I _want_ you to feel spoiled because that’s the best I can do for you and I want you to feel special. You always should.” Ashton tells him with that ever charming smile that Luke felt he’d grow to love.

 

“You’re amazing Ashton.” Luke says embarrassingly, but he has no regrets when Ashton beams at him.

  
“So what looks good?” Ashton asks as they’re scanning through the menu.

  
“Something called shrimp Alfredo?” Luke half asks, half states, pointing to the picture.

  
“You mean you’ve never had it before?” Ashton asks incredulously. Luke shakes his head slowly, smiling still. “It’s amazing. I totally recommend it.” Ashton insisted and that was when Luke’s mind was set.

  
“So what are _you_ getting?” Luke asked.

  
“A burger.” Ashton said comically and Luke laughed until he realized Ashton was serious.

  
“You can’t be serious. Ashton that many burgers can’t be good for you.” Luke said with a stern look.

“Hm, somehow I think I’m good.” Ashton says smugly, lifting his button down shirt up to reveal a solid six-pack that Luke, nor his mouth were expecting, hence the spit take. Finding Luke’s reaction amusing, Ashton chuckled and kept his shirt up until a very flustered Luke demanded he push it down.

  
“Still think I should lay off the burgers?” Ashton asked cockily, relishing in Luke’s growing blush.

  
“Okay you were right. Just put your shirt down! People are starting to stare!” Luke whisper yelled. Ashton finally complied.

  
“Burgers are good for growing w-boys.” Ashton says, not even fazed by his slight stutter. It threw Luke off though. What could he possibly have meant that started with a W?

  
“Right. Well I’m sure if I ate as many as you did, I would be morbidly obese.” Luke scoffed, still not believing that Ashton ate so unhealthily and managed to remain so fit. Very fit at that…not that Luke was staring.

 

When their food was brought out, Luke watched as Ashton animatedly ate his burger as though he hadn’t eaten in days. And rather than turn away disgusted like most would, Luke watched in fascination as half the burger was nearly gone and Luke himself had taken a mere two bites.

  
“Is it good?” Luke teased, relishing in the fact that Ashton finally seemed embarrassed for once. The elder considerably slowed down in his eating and when he finished, he watched as Luke ate, entertained by how much Luke seemed to like it.

  
“Is it good?” Ashton mocked, smirking when Luke bashfully nodded, offering Ashton some.

  
“I’m full actually. Burgers are rather filling.” Ashton answered. When Luke finished eating and the two fought to pay the bill (Ashton winning hands down), they went on their way.

  
“Would you like some dessert before I have to take you back?” Ashton offered once he started the car. Luke thought it over. It _would_ be nice to spend more time with his crush and he didn’t really have to be home yet.

  
“On one condition.” Luke offers.

  
“What’s that princess?” Ashton asks jokingly, but smirks when Luke blushes at the name.

  
“I get to pay. You already spent so much on dinner.” Luke says, feeling guilty again. Ashton again grabs Luke’s hand forcing him to make eye contact.

  
“I’ve already told you that you deserve it. I spent the money because I can and I don’t mind. Now you know I’m not letting you pay.” Ashton says seriously.

  
“Well I won’t agree to dessert unless I can pay.” Luke said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

  
“That’s not happening baby. Sorry, but my minds made up.” Ashton says, hand on the gear.

  
“Please Ashton. You said you’d give me the world. Please let me buy you dessert.” Luke pleaded, pulling his puppy dog eyes that he reserved for Michael when the punk rocker didn’t seem to be budging on something. Oddly enough, it seemed to work like a charm and Ashton sighed.

  
“Fine. You pay for mine and I’ll pay for yours. Deal?” Ashton offers.

  
“I guess that’s as good as I’ll get so okay.” Luke reluctantly agreed. And so they headed off to the ice cream parlor. But when the time came to pay for the desserts, Ashton had beat Luke to it. When they were about to sit, Luke stood in front of Ashton, frown overtaking his lips.

  
“You lied to me. You said I could pay for yours.” Luke pouted, not pleased with how things played out.

  
“I did say you could pay for mine. I didn’t say how you’d pay for it.” Ashton said suggestively, leaning his face closer to Luke’s. The blonde’s breath was taken at the suddenness of events and Ashton’s proximity. It had been so long since a boy had been this close to him. He knew he was out of practice with kissing.

  
“Tell me to stop if you want.” Ashton said so softly, he might not have said it at all. Slowly, his face came closer to Luke’s, who leaned down and pushed his face closer to speed things up and then their lips connected. Luke could feel that the grip he had on his ice cream cone was slipping so he tightened it quickly and went back to focusing on the warmest pair of lips he’d ever been in contact with. He hummed into it and then felt Ashton’s tongue poking out, requesting permission which Luke granted without a beat of doubt.

  
“A-Ash. The ice cream will melt.” Luke spoke, pulling away slowly and relishing the taste that was Ashton.

  
“Right. Well I think you’ve payed me back then.” Ashton smiled, seeming almost as out of breath as Luke. The two finished their ice cream in comfortable silence, dopey smiles laced on both of their lips.

 

On the ride back, Luke intertwined their hands once more, slowly becoming used to the feeling to the point that it felt weird without it.

  
“So I guess this is the part where I walk you to your door like a proper gentleman?” Ashton asked, parking the car in Luke’s driveway. Feeling a surge of confidence, Luke shook his head, confusing Ashton.

  
“No. This is the part where we make out in your car like the hormonal teenagers we really are.” Luke said boldly, moving to sit in Ashton’s lap who was too caught off guard to react for a moment.

  
“Luke, are you sure?” Ashton asked, scooting his seat back so there was more room. He then placed his hands on Luke’s waist to steady him.

  
“What do you think Ash?” Luke asked, leaning down to kiss Ashton once more. He craved the feeling of the elder boy’s lips ever since he first met him. Now that the opportunity to kiss him was here, Luke wasn’t trying to waste it. Luckily, Ashton seemed to agree as he gradually deepened their lip locking and eventually placed his hands lower, gripping Luke’s bum. The blonde moaned at that, egging Ashton on and he sucked on Luke’s tongue.

 

Ashton’s mouth soon traveled to Luke’s neck and he pressed a bruising kiss there, going as far to suck on the pale expanse until a bright pinkish red mark formed. A mark that Luke was taken. He then locked their lips together once more, the kiss turning all kinds of messy if Luke’s moans and Ashton’s groans were anything to go by.

  
“A-Ash. I want more.” Luke panted, pulling away from the elder boy.

  
“You mean like…sex?” Ashton asked, appalled that Luke would suggest something so intimate so soon. The boy was only sixteen for god’s sake.

  
“N-no!” Luke said with a deep flush as he pressed himself against Ashton’s hard chest.

  
“I want to be boyfriends. What do you want?” Luke asked, fear evident in his voice.

  
“I want to be boyfriends if that’s what you want.” Ashton replied, hugging the blonde close.

  
“Can’t believe you thought I wanted sex already.” Luke said with a giggle and a yawn, the day’s events taking their toll on him.

  
“My bad, but you popped the question right in the middle of our make out session so what was I supposed to think?” Ashton asked rhetorically.

  
“Not that I wanted your dick in me.” Luke said with a laugh, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

  
“Ah, so you bottom?” Ashton teased.

  
“Well I didn’t think you were going to.” Luke snorted, giggling when Ashton squeezed his bum.

  
“Smart boy.” Ashton said huskily, sending shivers down Luke’s spine.

  
“ _This_ is the part where you walk me to my door hotshot.” Luke says, unlocking the door and getting out, waiting for Ashton to follow.

  
“Um, baby? You might want to cover your neck before you go inside.” Ashton said with a guilty chuckle.

  
“What? Why?” Luke asked, feeling his neck and flinching when he pressed a bruise. “Ash you didn’t!” Luke said, mortified.

  
“Sorry?” Ashton tried.

  
“Ugh, Ben and Jack will never let me live this down.” Luke groaned.

  
“Sorry Luke. Your skin was just so tempting.” Ashton said, trying to go for the sweet card.

  
“You’re lucky I like you. A lot.” Luke sighed, pressing their already kiss swollen lips together again.

  
“I like you a lot too.” Ashton said, smiling into the kiss.

  
“Yeah yeah. Goodnight.” Luke said, waving as he walked inside, feeling high off of attention.

  
“So who’s the dude and how’d he already suck a hickey on our little bro?” Jack asked, crossing his arms. Ben was snickering in the background, making Luke shoot him the finger. This was going to be a long night.

 

A few months later

 

“Luke, we need to talk.” Michael spoke, voice shaky as he sat up from his position on Luke’s bed. Luke rolled his desk chair around so that he was facing Michael.

  
“What’s with the sudden shift? One second you’re telling me that Frank Ocean is a liar that isn’t dropping an album any time soon and the next you’re getting all serious on me?” Luke asks with a laugh.

  
“I’ve been keeping something from you that I think you should know.” Michael said, sounding guilty.

  
“Okay, what is it? It can’t be that bad man.” Luke says nonchalantly.

  
“It’s about Ashton.” Michael said. And with those words, Luke’s easy expression fell. All horrible scenarios popped through his head before he forced himself to listen carefully to whatever Michael had to say.

  
“What about Ashton?” Luke asked.

  
“He’s not entirely what he seems.” Michael says, looking down.

  
“He’s not my boyfriend…?” Luke asks unsure where this was going.

  
“No. He is your boyfriend Lucas. Tell me, what do you know about werewolves?” Michael asked, rubbing his forehead.

  
“I know that they went extinct along with dinosaurs. I know that there’s bones of some in museums. I know that they don’t exist anymore and if you’re really going to try and convince me that Ashton is a werewolf, you better think again.” Luke said, laughing again. If this was the so called thing he should be worried about, then he was fine.

  
“Luke. Werewolves do exist. And Ashton is one. I can prove it.” Michael insists, looking more serious than Luke had ever seen him before. Luke gulped, his interest caught.

  
“Have you ever been with Ashton and just couldn’t remember something that you feel like you should’ve?” Michael asked. Luke thought hard and remembered when Ashton asked if he was mad about some day and Luke couldn’t remember what he was talking about. Still, that wasn’t much proof to assume he was a werewolf.

 

“You have then. But you’re not convinced. Fine. Tell me this. Have you ever felt like you were going to say something to him, but then one look in his eyes and you were unable to be angry?” Michael pressed, seeing the uneasy look in Luke’s eyes.

  
“That’s only because I love him.” Luke said, the word still fresh as they’d only just told each other how they felt.

  
“Has he ever growled? Like legit _growled_?” Michael asked, crossing his arms when Luke remembered times when Ashton was angry and truly seemed to growl almost animalistic-like.

 

Before giving Michael the satisfaction of making Luke consider it, the blonde rolled his chair around and frantically typed in word after word into Google.

 

  **Is it possible that werewolves survived the meteor that killed dinosaurs?**

**Maybe they somehow evaded the firebally part of the crash that wiped them out?**

**Maybe it’s not insane to think they still roam our Earth?**

**Are they here?**

**Are they dangerous?**

Search after search pictures popped up as well as high strung theories leading to possible locations of werewolves. This couldn’t be possible.

 

‘Are they even real?’ Luke thought, head hurting at the thought.

…

‘Is Ashton one…?’ he thought again, this time heart hurting.

 

“It can’t be Mikey. Ashton can’t be a w-werewolf. He would’ve told me something crazy like that.” Luke said, feeling rather shaken.

  
“I saw your expression Luke. You’re considering it. You already looked stuff up on the web. I know you don’t think it’s impossible.” Michael said realistically.

 

“He just can’t be Mikey. I can’t imagine Ash keeping something like that from me.” Luke admits, feeling his heart give a convulsive twist at the thought of Ashton lying to him about something so big.

  
“He eats a lot of beef doesn’t he?” Michael asks knowingly.

  
“Y-yeah. So?” Luke asks.

  
“Cow meat powers up werewolves. Makes them twice as strong.” Michael explains. “He probably has insanely good hearing too, huh?” Michael asks. Luke thought back to times he’d spoken rather quietly, yet Ashton seemed to hear him perfectly. It all was adding up to something Luke wasn’t ready to believe.

  
“How do you know all this?” Luke asks, still panicking.

 

“That doesn’t matter right now.” Michael says  in slightly anger.

  
“R-right. Sorry. What do I do though?!”

  
“I think you should ask him.” Michael says.

  
“Are you crazy?! What if he somehow really is one?” Luke asks, getting more scared by the second.

  
“He’s never hurt you and he said he never would. He saved you from Ryder. Let that count for something.” Michael points out.

  
“Mikey, how can you be taking all of this so lightly? You don’t even seem surprised. Or sh-shocked at all” Luke says, still slightly freaking out.

  
“I don’t know Lucas. But you need to confront him.” Michael insists.

 

“Okay. Okay I will.

 

-

The next day after school, Luke demanded that Ashton meet him out by the back of the school. Ashton obviously agreed and when the time came to interrogate his boyfriend, Luke was a bucket of nerves. Nonetheless, he breathed in heavily, breathed out and headed outside.

  
“What’s this about baby? Wanted to be someplace private?” Ashton asked with a smirk. He knew Luke had a thing for muscle tees on him so he ditched his shirt on his way outside. Despite being very turned on, Luke willed his lust away and focused on the matter at hand.

  
“Not right now Ashton.” The blonde said, distrust clear in his eyes.

  
“Wow, what’s wrong Luke? Is everything okay?” Ashton asked, losing the seductive façade and worry taking over.

  
“Michael told me something and I need to know if it’s true.” Luke starts, sniffling a bit at the possibility of his best friend being right.

 

“Okay, what is it baby? Tell me.” Ashton said, growing more worried.

  
“Are you a…are you a w-werewolf?” Luke asked, feeling stupid once the question was asked. Ashton blinked about six times throughout the uncomfortable silence that formed.

  
“Did you just ask me if I’m a werewolf?” Ashton repeated, not seeming to believe it.

  
“I did.” Luke says, voice small.

  
“No. No Luke.” Ashton chuckled. “I’m not a werewolf. You know those are extinct.” Ashton laughed full on now. Luke soon joined in, seeming to feel ridiculous for even assuming.

  
“Ugh I should’ve known Michael was taking the piss at me. There was no way.” Luke sighed.

  
“So we’re good?” Ashton asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah. We’re good.” Luke smiled, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Luke asked. Ashton nodded, heading back inside the building. As soon as he was out of sight, Luke grabbed for his phone and frantically clicked on Michael’s name, heart beating faster than it ever had before.

  
_“What?”_ Michael asked on the other end.

“Mikey, you were right. He is one. He looked me right in the eye and lied to me. I think he was trying to make me forget, but I didn’t look directly into his eyes. I looked above his head.” Luke spoke so quickly, he wasn’t sure Michael got any of it.

  
_“I knew it!”_ Michael said victoriously. _“Okay just stay calm. I’ll be there to pick you up in five. I don’t want you walking home alone. Wait inside the building for me, okay?”_ Michael spoke.

  
“Okay. And Mikey? Hurry.” Luke begged, hanging up once Michael promised he’d speed. Swallowing down recent events, Luke opened the school door and gasped when Ashton was standing in front of it, arms crossed and glare set across his features.

  
“How long have you known?” Ashton asked, voice sounding deeper than normal. Luke was too frightened to reply, so Ashton eased up, ever so slightly on his threatening appearance. Curse werewolves’ good hearing.

  
“Only since yesterday.” Luke said quietly on purpose, knowing Ashton would hear it regardless.

 

“How did you know I was lying to you?” Ashton demanded.

  
“You twitch your nose when you lie Ash. You always do.” Luke explained.

  
“I do no such thing.” Ashton said, twitching his nose right after, seeming annoyed with himself.

  
“Why did you lie to me? Have you been brainwashing me to like you this whole time too?!” Luke asked, growing hysteric. “Brainwashed me to _love_ you?!” Luke asked, tears forming in his crystalline blue eyes.

  
“No! No Luke. I would never. I love you and you love me on your own free will.” Ashton said, sounding desperate. 

  
“How can I believe you?” Luke asked, voice cracking through his tears.

  
“I don’t know…I don’t-wait. My nose didn’t twitch.” Ashton said, voice growing as broken as Luke’s was.

“I can’t trust you. You kept something like this from me for so many months. How can I?” Luke asked, heartbroken.

“Luke I kept that from you but that’s it. I promise. Calum is also a werewolf. That’s the last of the secrets. I swear. Look at me.” Ashton begged, grabbing Luke’s chin, but his heart ripped when Luke leaned away from the touch.

“Don’t. You’ll just use your eye voodoo thing on me.” Luke snapped, shutting his eyes closed.

“No. I won’t. I can’t use it if you hold this.” Ashton said, placing something in Luke’s hand. It was a silver chain that looked rather expensive.

  
“What? You allergic to silver?” Luke asked, still sniffling.

  
“No. That necklace is coated in garlic that’s so subtle, humans can’t smell it. Werewolves’ can and their powers are limited in its presence.” Ashton explained.

  
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Luke asked, clutching the necklace in his hands.

  
“Imagine your reaction had I told you I was a werewolf when we first met baby.” Ashton pleaded, leaning again to hold Luke’s face in his hands. This time Luke didn’t resist which gave Ashton hope.

  
“I guess in understand. But NO more secrets. If I find out you’re hiding anything else from me, we’re through in a heartbeat.” Luke makes clear, face stern, despite the dried tears.

  
“Deal. I won’t keep anything from you again. I swear on it.” Ashton says, grateful that Luke was listening to him. “Just give me a second chance.”

  
“I’ll try.” Luke answered, pulling away from Ashton when he saw Michael rushing in.

  
“Thank god you’re okay. You didn’t do anything to him did you?” Michael asked with a harsh glare.

  
“I lied to him, but I apologized.” Ashton said weakly.

  
“He did Mikey. I’ll explain later. Can we just go home and watch a movie? Something Disney?” Luke begged, sighing in relief when Michael agreed, still glaring at Ashton.

 

-

 

When the pair of friends finally got home and were settled on the couch, Luke couldn’t help but wonder something that had been bothering him.

 

“I just don’t get how you knew Ash was a werewolf. You were so sure about something that’s supernatural. And you just knew he was lying about being a human.” Luke sighed, sitting closer to the boy as the movie started up.

 

“Because Luke.” Michael spoke, opening his eyes to reveal red retinas staring into him. Luke felt his blood run cold. A feeling that couldn’t have been a coincidence. Suddenly, the movie didn’t seem so exciting anymore.

 

“I haven’t exactly been honest either.”

 

And that’s when Luke knew that life was never really as he knew it to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for comments...so yeah.


End file.
